Overrun
by SONofAPOLLOx
Summary: One day the orcs were having a peaceful day until the Rohan army comes and overruns the orc city. The orcs run away with a small amount of orcs left. So the orcs try to regain their city. Will they be successful or will all be lost? I suck at summaries...


**(A/N: Hello, LOTR fans! This story is about orcs. I wrote it because not many people write about the orcs. Well anyway, I hope you enjoy it!)**

**Chapter 1: The Orc City is Overrun**

I got up from my hard bed and went outside from my log cabin. I walked over to a tree and sat down at the trunk. As I was sitting on the damp, cold grass, the sun started to rise in the east. I scowled; I hated the sun. Let me tell you about myself. I am the leader of the Uruk-hai of Kroshnak, my orc city. My name is Krashmar. Anyway, while I was muttering about how stupid the sun is and how much better the moon is, an orc with beefy hands and muscular arms came running towards me. It was my fellow warrior; Narshshak, my right hand man and second in command of my orc army. He had a bloody sword in his meaty hands. Narshack bowed down and cried, "Sir, Kroshnak is under attack by Rohan's army!"

"What? That is impossible. The defenses are impossible to get through," I growled. I drew my black sword, "Let's go, we have no time to lose." We dashed towards the battlefield. Many orcs and humans were lying on the ground and blood was everywhere. But there were more orc corpses than the Rohan corpses.

"Sir, too many orcs have been killed, I do not think we will survive," Narshshak said. "We have to fall back."

"If my city falls, I will fall with it," I growled. I roared my battle cry and charged the enemies, sword raised and ready to kill. I slashed and stabbed, killing many of the Rohirrim. Then, a Rohan foot soldier slashed at my stomach. I dodged but a small cut appeared. I stabbed the Rohan soldier in the chest. His blood dripped from his mouth. I pulled my sword out of his chest and the human fell to the ground, blood pooling around him. I continued to slash and stab at the enemies. I killed many but then, a small group of Rohirrim archers appeared and fired their arrows. I grabbed a dead orc's shield and held it up in front of me. The arrows bounced off the shield with a soft bang and I was not hurt. I dropped the shield and charged once more. Finally, only a thousand orcs were standing. I had no other choice but to shout, "Orcs, fall back! FALL BACK!" Everyone started to run from the battlefield. As we were running, the Rohirrim roared with triumph. I ignored them and kept running.

After running ten leagues, my small band of orcs stopped to rest. The orcs started setting up the camp site and the tents. The tents were decorated with the most famous orcs and our victorious battles. As the orcs worked, I let out a string of curses in orc language. I was very angry that my city was overrun by the Rohan. Narshack must have read my thoughts because he patted my shoulder with his beefy hand, "It is all right Krashmar. We can still try to regain our city."

"Narshack, soon they are going to make a colony there and there will much more of those…those _humans_. I do not think we can kill them all. We have one thousand orcs left! We are no match for them!" I said angrily. I shook my head, "I'm sorry Narshack. I am very depressed. Well, I must rest now. I went to a random tent a rested on a hard bed. Because I was so tired, I fell asleep. And while I was sleeping, I had a nightmare. I was leading my small army towards my overrun city, Kroshnak. We attacked it but there were too many of the Rohan soldiers. All of the orcs were killed except me. I killed ten of the Rohirrim but finally, a Rohan leader sliced my head off my shoulders. Then, I woke up, startled from my dream.

"It was a warning," I muttered, sliding off my stiff bed. I grabbed my sword and strapped it onto my belt. I exited the tent and walked around the camp site, making sure everyone was all right. Then, Narshack came running over with a smile. He bowed and said, "Sir, our scouts spotted some of the Rohan soldiers. Shall we attack?" I growled with pleasure, "We shall go, now. And I will lead. Come Narshack, we shall go together." I grabbed a horn and blew into it. It made a loud sound. Then, the orcs stopped their labor and came to me.

"Our orc scouts have reported that they have found a small group of Rohan soldiers. A hundred orcs may come with me. Who wants to volunteer?" I asked. After I said that, a hundred orcs, maybe more, stepped forward.

"All right, we will leave immediately. Get your weapons and meet me at the northern part of the camp," I ordered. The volunteering orcs walked away and went to fetch their weapons. While they were doing that, the other orcs started to work again. Narshack and I walked towards the northern part of the camp. After several minutes passed, the orcs showed up and were ready to leave.

"Narshack, lead the way," I ordered. He nodded and marched towards the orc scouts. Finally, we arrived there and saw the Rohan on horses. When the scouts saw us, they came over.

"Sir, there are only fifty of them. They will be easy to kill," the scout leader said. I nodded, "Draw swords." I paused. I drew my black weapon and bellowed, "CHARGE!"

**(A/N: Hello, guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And sorry it was sort of short. Well, feel free to say suggestions. Please read my other stories).**

**-APOLLOxx0909**


End file.
